1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to light emitting devices with reflective contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are among the most efficient light sources currently available. Material systems currently of interest in the manufacture of high brightness LEDs capable of operation across the visible spectrum include group III-V semiconductors, particularly binary, ternary, and quaternary alloys of gallium, aluminum, indium, and nitrogen, also referred to as III-nitride materials; and binary, ternary, and quaternary alloys of gallium, aluminum, indium, and phosphorus, also referred to as II-phosphide materials. Often III-nitride devices are epitaxially grown on sapphire, silicon carbide, or III-nitride substrates and II-phosphide devices are epitaxially grown on gallium arsenide by metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) molecular beam epitaxy (MBE) or other epitaxial techniques. Often, an n-type layer (or layers) is deposited on the substrate, then an active region is deposited on the n-type layers, then a p-type layer (or layers) is deposited on the active region. The order of the layers may be reversed such that the p-type layers are adjacent to the substrate. Needed in the art are LED structures that increase the amount of light extracted from the device.